


Nacho Chips

by PippyLI



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Crack, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippyLI/pseuds/PippyLI
Summary: Bill discovers nacho chips. (He is not happy.)





	Nacho Chips

“Hey, Pinetree!”

A sigh. “What are you doing here, Bill?”

“What, can't I visit a friend?” Bill asked innocently.

Dipper just glared at the demon from where he was standing by the cupboard.

Bill, sensing no reaction, decided float over and perch on the rim of Dipper's hat, much to the latter's annoyance.

“What're you doing, anyway?” Bill asked, kicking his feet.

Dipper huffed and returned to looking through the cupboard. “I'm looking for something to eat. Hunger: Ever heard of it?”

“No. What is it? Some stupid human emotion?”

Dipper was about to explain when he heard the triangle's stifled laughter. “Ah, shut it!” he exclaimed, swatting at his hat. Bill only laughed louder. He inspected the cupboard for a few more moments before pulling out a red bag. “And stop laughing,” he added. “It wasn't even that funny.”

He moved over to the table, and was about to open his bag of chips when he heard Bill gasp. He looked towards the triangle’s direction with a raised eyebrow.

“What's up with you?” He asked.

“You're going to eat mini me’s! That's what!”

Dipper looked at the bag containing the triangle-shaped nacho chips in bemusement.

“These are just chips, Bill.”

“I beg to differ.”

Dipper regarded the chips thoughtfully, shrugged, and began eating out of the bag.

The demon all but screeched. “WhaT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Dipper paused with a chip right about to go in his mouth. He smirked. “Something bothering you?”

“YES!”

He just laughed and ate the chip in his hand. Right as he was going to reach for another one, though, the bag burst into blue flames and dropped to the floor as a pile of ash.

Bill huffed. “Serves you right.” He disappeared, leaving Dipper to stare at the charred remains of his snack.

”...gosh dang it, Bill.”


End file.
